


Ooh, You Make Me Live

by Ziahra (orphan_account)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Giggling, Kissing, M/M, They love each other, but majority is fluff, but they’re pining, drunk, heated make out to break the softness, i’ve said that already though, just two complete dorks, seriously this is so soft, teeth rotting fluff, they’re dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ziahra
Summary: Based off a quote by Brian, “In the early days, John and Roger would make fun of the stupidest things and laugh constantly.”





	Ooh, You Make Me Live

**Author's Note:**

> I started this weeks ago, but I finally finished it. 
> 
> This goes out to the Deaklings Unite! group chat on twitter. Love you all!
> 
> This is so soft, with a touch of a heated make out session. ;)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!

Roger walked tipsy over to the table, four drinks swaying as he did, across the stained dark wood floor. Alcohol was hot on his breath and hair clung to his forehead for dear life.

He bopped his hips to the bass playing in this dingy bar, drinks spilling onto the tray and onto his striped black shirt. He stumbled as his foot slipped slightly on the floor, and he held the tray up, trying to avoid spillage. The drinks clinked loudly together and caught the attention of the three men at his table.

John flicked his grey-green eyes at the man, staring straight into Rogers crystal eyes, and he gulped. They stared off, Roger’s eyelids drooping lazily, yet not at all what he was feeling. John looked as sweet and innocent as a puppy, but those grey-green eyes held determination and something that made anyone cower in fear at the sight of them. It was odd, Roger thought as he looked at the golden light reflecting into his glossy eyes, John looked like the sweetest person but Roger knew just from his eyes that he could be as scary as he wanted, and there was probably many more things to find out about John Deacon. Roger started to wonder what kind of man John was before joining the band, before Freddie reached his hand onto the tray and grabbed his drink. This broke Roger out of his stupor, and he dropped the tray onto the table, adding to the wet mess.

“Couldn’t hold back a few shots, Roger?” Brian called, reaching over Freddie to grab a glass, shaking the alcohol off his hand and wiping the cup down with a serviette.

Roger smirked at him, dropping down next to John after he slid over. “Chap at the bar thought he could out-drink me.”

“And where would he be?” Freddie asked.

Roger shrugged. “On the floor. That’s what a drunk gets when he challenges a sober.”

“Well you’re not sober anymore.”

Roger broke into a wide grin, bearing all teeth as he grabbed the last two drinks and passed the second to John, who took it with a nod.

Roger watched as John downed the drink in one go, dropping it to the table and licking his lips. Roger stared curiously. He’d only known John Deacon for a few weeks now, this being the first time they’d officially hung out, but Roger would never have tagged him as a drinker. 

John looked around the table at the stunned silence, and Roger realised he wasn’t the only one shocked at the man’s confidence.

“What?” John breathed. Looking at the staring eyes.

“You, uh, downed that pretty fast.” Roger whispered.

John rolled his eyes. “First drink of the night, there’s plenty more to come.”

Brian frowned. “We were just going out for a drink, not to get drunk.”

John rolled his eyes again, and Roger smirked at the sass. John’s lips curled slightly.

“Please, you don’t come to a bar with 4 friends in their early 20s and NOT get drunk.” He answered simply.

“Cheers to that!” Freddie cheered, breaking out into a grin, holding his glass in the air.

Brian rolled his eyes yet smiled and crashed his cup into Freddie’s and Roger’s. John lifted his empty glass to the others, Roger laughing loudly at John’s giggle.

Freddie drank half the glass before turning to Brian, who had a sip. Roger knew he’d let loose later in the night, he liked to ease into it rather than get drop dead drunk.

Roger took the substance in one go, a slight glimmer of competition in his eye. He slammed the glass loudly on the table and turned to John, only to see the man smiling at him.

Roger smiled and leaned in close to his ear. “Men in their early 20s? I think you’re giving yourself too much credit, Mr Deacon. How old are you again?”

John smiled in return, placing two fingers on Roger’s lips and pushed him back, fingertips hovering above Roger’s alcohol ridden breath.

“Old enough to know to stay away from boys like you.” He huffed, voice playful with a baby-ish tone to it.

Roger broke out laughing, John smiling at his joke’s effect. It wasn’t nearly as funny as Roger made it out to be, but the man was a few drinks from drunk. Oh, how the night was young.

John looked over at the other two men, who were enjoying a conversation amongst themselves. He flicked his eyes to the bar, smile growing on his face. 

“Want a round 2 on your little drinking competition?”

Roger snapped his eyes up, looking straight into John’s, unafraid of the unknown behind them anymore. Maybe it was the alcohol.

“Oh, do I?”

 

The boys forgot about their competition too soon, sitting on the dirty floor at the back of the bar, pointing and making fun of everything in sight.

One beefy man in particular made the two boys laugh for a long time. He walked in, hips forward as if he had a large erection and it was too hard to walk.

That alone broke Roger and John into laughter, the boys imitating the man’s walk until they loudly heard the beast of a man call out to the bar owner, in the highest voice anyone would’ve heard. Higher than Roger.

And the two couldn’t compose themselves for the rest of the night, laughing at every little thing. Like the ashes someone knocked into a girls hair without her noticing, or the little fly circling around and crashing into the mirror every ten seconds.

They didn’t know when they got themselves off the dirty floor and into the back of a cab with a drunk Freddie and Brian, and another girl, but they remember waking up the next morning and — miraculously — remembering majority of the night.

~ ~ ~

From then on out, the two boys found every little thing to laugh at. How when they went to sign their first record deal, the man hadn’t washed his face right in the morning and had a crusty line of drool on his face. How a man wolf-whistled as he walked past Roger, think he was a bird, and evidently screeching high-pitched when he turned back to see he was very much a male.

Some bar out in London, held John Deacon and Roger Taylor. Roger had found an old friend, and had begun a conversation with him. 

John sat at the booth while Roger and his friend stood to the side, tapping his fingers against the table in a beat similar to “Great King Rat.”

As John listened to Roger speak, he had a sudden need to make him laugh.

John stood up from the booth, squeezing past the other man and standing back a little behind him so he was in Roger’s view.

John didn’t care for anyone else in this bar, other than Roger. So, he pushed his hips forward and started walking around like that beefy man many weeks ago.

He walked around like this for a few seconds before Roger’s eyes flicked to him and he stuttered. John looked over at Roger, who kept flicking his now wide eyes to him and his friend. John winked at Roger, seeing him straining to keep a smile of his face.

John lacked the confidence to walk up to the bar and yell in a high pitched voice, so instead he ducked down when Roger looked away, and suddenly appeared behind his friend with the creepiest face he could pull. 

He caught Roger bursting out laughing, hunching over and hardly breathing.

His friend, in all his confusion, rested a hand on Roger’s back, asking if he was okay, which he certainly was not.

 

“Freaky Deaky!” Roger had dubbed him the next morning.

~ ~ ~

Roger plopped down on his couch next to Deaky — the nickname having stuck — passing him a tea in the process. 

John spied around Freddie’s and Roger’s apartment. He’d been there a few times in the past month, but never there long enough or sober enough to take in the whole place.

It was a cute little 4 room apartment. 2 bedrooms, a bathroom and one large room with a couch and tv, and a bench separating the lounge room from the kitchen. The walls were off white, and floorboards everywhere besides the colourless ceramic tiles in the bathroom. A ratty old rug was half sticking out of the couch. The place was squishy, but made it all the more cozy. John sighed into his tea.

John heard Roger take a large sip of his tea, before placing it down on the coffee table, a little to the left so he could rest his feet on the table too. John looked over at Roger curiously, finding the older man was already staring at him.

“What?” John asked, taking a careful sip of his hot tea. He looked into Roger’s crystal eyes, trying to work out what was hiding behind them. Roger only stared back into John’s. “What?” He asked a second time, although giggling this time.

“Just trying to work you out, John Deacon.” Roger said, keeping his gaze in John’s eyes, a hand twisting in his blond hair.

“What is there to work out?” John asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“Well I haven’t worked that out yet!” Roger laughed. John laughed too, and soon both boys were in fits of laughter. Until Roger suddenly stopped, staring at John again. “I bet you’re full of secrets.”

John looked at Roger, who was smiling at him. “I’m an open book. Ask and you’ll receive.”

Roger stared at John for a moment, before shaking his head. “But where’s the fun in that?”

Roger watched John sip his tea, then decided on bringing up a question which had been eating his mind away for a while. “Deaks, you know that competition we had a few months ago?”

“Hmm?” John hummed, turning toward Roger again.

“Well, I was wondering,” he sang the last word, drawing it out and looking onto John, “if you wanted to do another?”

“Another drinking competition? Listen I’ll do it at any bar but I don’t think right now is the best time-“

“No, no! I meant, just another competition.”

John stared into Roger’s blue eyes, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “And what kind of competition would that be?”

“Who can make the other laugh the hardest.” Roger broke out into a large grin, and soon John followed.

“Sure, why not?”

~ ~ ~

Brian walked into the recording studio, eyes tired and shoulders sagged. It had been a long week of Roger and John laughing at every little thing that came into sight. Himself and Freddie had become the butt of some of their jokes. It was a little competition the boys held, Brian thought it was ridiculous.

Just as he reached for the handle of the door, it was yanked open with such a force it almost gave him whiplash. And angry Roger followed by an angry John stormed out, stomping off in opposite directions down the hall.

Brian’s eyes widened, watching the boys walk off, before turning his head forward toward the studio. Freddie sat on the drum riser, head in his hands.

“What happened?”

“Roger and John’s competition of who could make the other laugh hardest just ended.” Freddie sighed, looking up at Brian. A tired expression on his face too.

“And they’re fighting because they believe they won?”

“The opposite, actually. Roger believes John won and John believes Roger won and now they’re not talking”

Brian’s eyes widened in shock. Christ, these boys would be the absolute end of him. 

“You’re kidding!” He threw his hands up in the air, before stomping over to join Freddie on the drum riser.

“I’m afraid not, dear”

~ ~ ~

Thankfully, it only took a few hours for the boys the talk again. Which even though pissed off Freddie and Brian to no end that they hadn’t gotten much recording done, they were happy it was resolved within the day.

Yet, Brian and Freddie wouldn’t be to happy with the deal the two had made to solve the issue.

They hadn’t wanted to know what happened when the two walked into the room, smiling at each other as Freddie ordered pizza. 

Although Freddie and Brian found it odd the room wasn’t filled with as much laughter as it usually was when the two youngest were around. (Seriously, they were always laughing)

Thing was, behind the scenes, John and Roger were tired of all their jokes going to waste and they met up outside. To settle the past argument, they decided on another competition. Who could last the longest without laughing at the other.

If Freddie and Brian knew about this little competition, the boys would’ve surely been murdered.

~ ~ ~

“What’s going on with you two?” Brian asked Roger as they waited to be counted in. Him, Roger and Freddie were stood around a microphone while John sat in the control room.

“What do you mean?” Roger huffed, voice rough from singing. 

“You and John.” 

Roger raised his eyebrows, not sensing a problem.

Freddie rolled his eyes. “You’re both usually rolling on the floor. You guys haven’t been laughing your asses off at each other. In fact, you haven’t been laughing at each other at all.”

Roger shrugged, “I guess things haven’t been that funny.”

Brian rolled his eyes, now curious. “Please, you and John have laughed at a piece of gum stuck on the ground. I highly doubt things wouldn’t been funny.”

Roger shrugged his shoulders again, turning to walk out of the room.

Except, he didn’t achieve that, tripping over a wire and falling onto some — thankfully empty — guitar stands. Roger blushed, laughing at himself as he stood up, hearing Freddie, Brian and a loud laugh he identified as John’s from the control room, all laughing at him.

Wait-

John’s laughter was cut off as quickly as it came, yet Roger had already heard it.

Roger gasped loudly, sprinting out of the recording room and into the control room.

Roger launched himself at the bassist, tackling him. John’s eyes were wide, cheeks blushed while his hand covered his mouth.

Roger drew back, suddenly yelling in their close proximity which made John wince, “I won, I won, I won!!” Roger was smiling so wide, laughing and yelling. John’s eyes flicked to where Freddie and Brian were through the window to see confusion on their faces, before they both sighed and looked away.

John wanted nothing more at that moment than to take that large grin off Roger’s face. Oh, he thought it was beautiful, but he’d just lost this little competition and Roger was a little too happy.

John went with the first idea that popped in his head which was sure to take the smirk of his goddamn face.

John leant forwards, closing the distance between the two boys with a peck of their lips. He felt Roger freeze, stopping mid sentence as his eyes widened and smile immediately dropped.

John laughed at Roger’s face, hands clenching around his gut as he fell into a fit of laughter, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Roger stood there, shocked to his core. He watch John, falling back ont the couch as he tucked himself into a ball with his eyes screwed so tightly shut and crinkled. A large smile on his face, showing the little gap between his two front teeth. Roger thought it was adorable.

As John’s laughter started dying down and he stared up at him curiously, Roger lurched forwards and smashed his mouth against John’s.

John felt himself be pushed back, eyes widening before he melted into the kiss. He felt brilliant, like he was floating in a field of 1000 fireflies, glowing around him. He felt warm and fuzzy, his heart on fire and beating into overdrive. 

His skin was hyper aware of everything, Roger’s lips on his and the slight skin beside them. The couch’s rough material against his back and thighs. Roger’s hands in his hair, pulling on strands and making him see stars. Roger’s other hand holding his hand gently, calloused fingers caressing his own in such a gentle way that said nothing about the fierce kiss they were sharing. He felt Roger shifting, starting to move forwards toward his lap, before carefully straddling him.

John’s hands found Roger’s hair, tugging harshly as if clinging on for his life. His other hand reached for the back of Roger’s neck, pulling him in deeper. He felt Roger press his tongue against his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth letting Roger deepen the kiss. The fought for dominance, but it was Roger who won, pressing in deeper. John huffed against Roger, feeling the older man smirk against his lips. 

John flipped the two over, so he was now on top of Roger, legs either side of his hips. They’d been pulled apart briefly, before they both leaned forward to continue the kiss. Joh’s hand back in Roger’s hair whilst Roger held securely around his waist, gripping tightly and pulling him closer. They started to slide under John’s shirt, and John reacted by kissing deeper to avoid yelping at his cold, rough fingertips.

They broke apart, not sure which was the one to pull away, but their foreheads were immediately glued together as they painted heavily, hot breath entangled with one another. 

John’s eyes slowly open, to find bright blue ones staring back. His eyes slowly searched the other mans face, seeing his now red and swollen mouth twisted into a smirk.

“You... lost.” Roger panted, smirking at John and awaiting his reaction, hoping to get another ‘shut up’ kiss. Instead, John slapped his arm.

“Jerk!” He huffed, yet he was smiling too. Roger faked hurt, lifting away from John — regretfully — and rubbing his arm. 

“Hey! Kiss that better now!” Roger huffed, smiling at the brunette on top of him.

John giggled and Roger melted. John leant down to kiss Roger’s arm before looking at the blond, “better?”

Roger couldn’t help it, he lurched forward again, pecking the younger man on the lips. John yelped, yet smiled when he realized what he had done.

Roger thought that was absolutely adorable, and began peppering kisses all over John’s face. 

“No! Rog stop!! Roggie!” John laughed as he kissed down his neck.

Roger drew back suddenly, “say that again.”

“Roggie?” John questioned, cocking his head to the side as a frown appeared on his face, hair falling in front of his eyes as he did so.

Roger whimpered, rushing forward again to bring the man into a proper kiss.

~ ~ ~

“John?” Roger asked a few minutes later, laying down behind him on the couch, spooned snugly into his back. Freddie and Brian had left, he wasn’t sure when or how much they heard or saw, and nor could he bring himself to care.

“Hmm?” John hummed, keeping his eyes shut.

“Do you...” He started, John now fully attentive. Roger was happy he didn’t see him smirking mischievously behind him. 

John was almost shaking, wanting Roger to hurry up and finish the question he hoped he’d ask.

“Want a round 4? Of our little competition?” Roger smiled.

He felt the body in his arms sag, and through all the joy it had given him to trick him like that, his reaction wasn’t at all as joyful as it should. “Oh, yeah. Sure.”

“Hey...” Roger spun the boy in his arms around to face him, carefully to avoid him falling off the couch. Roger stared into John’s unmeeting eyes and smiled again. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

John perked up at that, returning Roger’s soft gaze. God, how John wanted to scare Rog like that, to make him worry for a minute like the man had just unfairly done to him. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

His body relaxed into Roger’s as he tucked his head into his chest, smiling contently, feeling beautiful and warm.

“Thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
